Computer data is vital to today's organizations, and a significant part of protection against disasters is focused on data protection. As solid-state memory has advanced to the point where cost of memory has become a relatively insignificant factor, organizations can afford to operate with systems that store and process terabytes of data.
Conventional data protection systems include tape backup drives, for storing organizational data on a periodic basis. Such systems suffer from several drawbacks. First, they require a system shutdown during backup, since the data being backed up cannot be used during the backup operation. Second, they limit the points in time to which the organization to recover. For example, if data is backed up on a daily basis, there may be several hours of lost data in the event of a disaster. Third, the data recovery process itself takes a long time.
Another conventional data protection system uses data replication, by creating a copy of the organization's data on a secondary backup storage system, and updating the backup occur with changes. The backup storage system may be situated in the same physical location as the production storage system, or in a physically remote location. Data replication systems generally operate either at the application level, or at the file system level, or at the data block level.
Current data protection systems try to provide continuous data protection, which enable the organization to roll back to any specified point in time within a recent history. Continuous data protection systems aim to satisfy two conflicting objectives, as best as possible; namely, (i) minimize the down time, in which the organization data is unavailable, during a recovery, and (ii) enable recovery as close a possible to any specified point in time within a recent history.
Continuous data protection typically uses a technology referred to as “journaling”, whereby a log is kept of changes made to the backup storage. During a recovery, the journal entries serve as successive “undo” information, enabling rollback of the backup storage to previous points in time. Journaling was first implemented in database systems, and was later extended to broader data protection.
Because of their complex and massive configurations, large enterprise data systems with multiple production sites are often protected by distributing data replication over multiple protection systems. Although each individual protection system serves to restore the data units that it replicates, the need often arises for restoring a consistent image across all of the enterprise data units. For example, many production sites may share common databases, and the need may arise for generating a consistent image of the databases across all sites.
Unless a single data protection system replicates all of the enterprise data, there is currently no solution for restoring a consistent image across the enterprise without having to shut down the production sites.